


You Can Be Sure (That It'll Only Get Better)

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, apparently that isn't a tag either, i ain't about that, the real question is why doesn't this site give me this pairing automatically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Monty had been in his video was in the end of one of his main channel videos where he usually collected funny leftover material from editing. The boy had walked in while he had been staring at the ceiling in awe after majestically failing a level <i>just</i> before the end, and dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving again.</p><p>Youtuber AU based on <a href="http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/116584289417/the-100-au-miller-has-a-popular-gaming-channel">this</a> (now with also <a href="http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/129165011617/the-100-au-miller-still-has-a-popular-gaming">this</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be Sure (That It'll Only Get Better)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself i get stuck in universes and have to get something out
> 
> ((i'll never be make anything as gr8 as that set i cry))

“Hey, babe, come on. Let’s do this”, Miller called.

He could hear Monty approaching before he actually showed up. The boy jumped over the armrest of the couch and landed half on top of him.

“I’m ready!”

“Oh gee, really?” Miller pushed him off of him.

Monty just grinned and patted his thigh.

“Alright, sit tight. I’ll just check the focus once more”, he got up and behind the camera.

“Need me to pose for you?”

“Please, do”, Miller snorted, smiling at him on the small screen anyway. “Okay, we’re set.”

“Are you nervous?” Monty asked as he sat back down.

“Why would I be nervous? I film videos all the time.”

“Yeah, but not with me”, Monty nudged his shoulder with his own. “This is _special_.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Let’s just do this”, Miller rubbed his knee that was propped over his thigh, Monty’s other foot pressed against him as well as he sat cross-legged. “Hey guys –”

“Wait”, Monty grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him square on the mouth. He returned the kiss, leaning into it and getting his hand under Monty’s shirt in a way he’d perfected ages ago. “Wait again”, Monty pulled away. “Video first, right?”

“You’re the devil”, Miller pecked his lips once more before sitting up straight again. “Hey, guys! As requested by way - and I mean _way_ \- too many of you, I’m here with my boyfriend Monty and we’re going to do a Q &A. I honestly don’t know why you care but here we are.”

“It’s clearly because of me”, Monty grinned. “They want to see more of my face. And they know I’ll tell embarrassing stories of you.”

“Of course”, Miller rolled his eyes.

“See? He’s smiling. He agrees.”

“Anyway”, Miller said pointedly. “Let’s start so this can end quickly.”

“Why do people even watch your videos, you grump?” Monty huffed.

“You tell me.”

“Just read us some questions, dude.“

Miller picked up his phone and got on Twitter. He’d asked his followers to send him questions earlier that day with the promise of answering them with Monty. For some reason a lot of the young people that followed his doings online were incredible interested in his personal life. It was nice to see them praise Monty, though. Most of the time there was barely any backlash whenever the boy showed up on his channel.

The first time Monty had been in his video was in the end of one of his main channel videos where he usually collected funny leftover material from editing. The boy had walked in while he had been staring at the ceiling in awe after majestically failing a level _just_ before the end, and dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving again. Miller’s subscribers had noticed it right away and the comment section flooded with questions about his sexuality. He’d simply tweeted ‘Yeah, I’m gay. So what?’ in response and left it at that. The negative comments were quickly overpowered by the support of his followers.

"See? Who would stop loving you?” Monty had said, right as always.

“Okay, first one. Mariana wants to know how old you are”, Miller read before looking up at the camera. “Straight to the tough questions.”

“I’m 23. Yeah, that’s right. I’m the older one. Don’t let the baby face fool you”, Monty tapped his own cheek.

“Less than a year, though. We’re almost the same age”, Miller pointed out.

“Let me have this!”

“Fine”, Miller huffed and turned to his phone again. “Next one. Amira asks how we first met. Do you want to tell the story?”

“You should do it.”

“Fine. We met through our friends Bellamy and Octavia who you’ve actually seen a few times on this channel”, Miller explained to the camera, feeling Monty’s eyes on him. “They were having a barbecue once and it just happened to be the first time we could both make it at the same time –”

“You’re the least exciting storyteller. Let me”, Monty interrupted. “I thought he was super hot the moment I saw him. Like, please-don’t-smile-because-if-you’re-also-cute-I’ll-die hot. So Octavia, the matchmaker of the ages, got me on ice duty with him. And that’s how we got to talking. You were so into me, weren’t you?”

“I thought you were cute, too”, Miller shrugged, meeting his eyes.

“Aw, was it love at first sight?”

“Well I hadn’t heard you speak yet…”

“Shut up”, Monty elbowed him in the ribs, a smile still bright on his lips. “Next one.”

“Okay… Kyle wants to know what’s our favorite thing to do together”, Miller said and turned to look at Monty. “Do we _do_ anything together?”

“We live together.”

“That doesn’t count. We’re just in the same room but do we actually do anything specific together?”

Monty’s eyebrows drew together as he thought. “We’re such bad boyfriends – Oh! We travel together. That’s a good one.”

“Yeah, that I do like”, Miller nodded, facing the camera again. “We just spend a lot of time together when we’re not busy. Next one. Lila asked how long we’ve been together. The answer is…”

“You’d better know this.”

Miller reached out to cover his mouth with his hand. “I do! About two and a half years. Our anniversary is in early August.”

“Good job”, Monty said against his palm. “What’s next?”

“Hm, here’s one. What’s your favorite physical feature of mine?”

“You stopped reading the names.”

“I did. Realized I’ll probably show the tweets so I don’t have to mention them separately. Don’t judge; I never do these. Now answer the question. In a PG way.”

Monty bit his lip, eyes tracing his face. “Why do I have to pick – Fine, your eyes. May– Yes. No. Yes. Okay, yes. Now you.”

“Your smile”, Miller answered simply.

“Wait, no. Can I change to smile too? That’s a good one. I want to say that too.”

“Sure”, Miller chuckled, looking at his phone again. “What pisses you off? So what you think pisses me off? Or what pisses you off about me?”

“Ooh, good question”, Monty made a face. “Could it be what I know pisses you off about me?”

“No idea. You choose.”

“Okay. I know you hate it when I won’t stop talking in the mornings. Since you hate existing in the mornings. And I never stop bothering you.”

“True”, Miller nodded at the camera. “I’m the worst morning person.”

“I already know what you’ll say about me”, Monty wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Don’t I?”

“You probably do. You hate it when I leave my stuff everywhere. Like the tripod, clothes, chords.”

“I’m clumsy!” Monty exclaimed. “The apartment is like a danger zone sometimes. Everyone go in the comments and tell Nate to start being more organized. It’s for my safety.”

“Sorry”, Miller squeezed the boy’s thigh quickly. For a moment he scrolled, looking for appropriate questions. There were some that made him shake his head and others that he would never read out loud. “Not going to call anyone out, but neither of us is the girl. We’re both dudes. Sort of the deal with me being gay and all.”

Monty held out his hand, a reassuring smile on his face. “My turn. You’re too slow.”

He handed the phone over and crossed his arms over his chest. Monty’s fingers moved a lot faster than his had.

“Oh! This one we have to take. Our first date. Can I tell them?”

“Sure.”

Monty grinned excitedly. “So after we met and this guy finally had the guts to ask for my number at the end of the night, we were messaging each other for a while. Then at the worst time when I had all these assignments to do and work, he asked me out. I had to cancel on him like three times and I felt so bad because I really wanted to date him, obviously. And I was scared he’d think I wasn’t interested and give up on me. But then one night after the most horrible day ever, I found him from my old apartment with pizza at like eleven in the evening. My old roommate Harper had let him in before going to bed. H, if you’re watching this: props to you! Anyway, we stayed up till, like, three in the morning before you left. And you didn’t tell me you had somewhere to be at eight that morning!”

“You would’ve told me to go home”, Miller shrugged, tension leaving his shoulders with each word the boy said.

“That’s how you know, guys.”

“Know what?”

“That someone’s special”, Monty smiled softly, bumping their shoulders together.

Miller rolled his eyes as if it made his smile any less wide.

“And I kissed him the moment we saw each other again. You’ve got to bag 'em quick, kids.”

“Okay, time to move on.”

“So grumpy – Ha, another good one! Most overused emoji. Yours is definitely the thumbs down one. Literally half of your side of the conversation is just thumbs up or down.”

“Well you use the animal faces as reactions! Like, what does a horse face mean when I say I won’t be home yet?”

“I’m imagining it’s a donkey instead and the message is that you’re an ass for missing dinner again. It makes total sense!”

“Oh. It actually does”, Miller nodded. “I stand corrected.”

Monty giggled. “This is the greatest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Shut up. Give me that”, Miller grabbed the phone. “Has making videos affected your relationship?”

“Has it?”

“Has it?”

“Has it?”

“Oh jesus. I guess it has. Monty is actually a lot better at computer stuff than I am. He helps me out a lot. The traveling’s been a nice addition but it’s also a strain when I go alone. We are a little codependent, aren’t we? We don’t _do_ stuff together but we still need the other one around. Otherwise it’s like doing a job like any other.”

“It’s not that different. I mean people sometimes recognize you and that’s a bit weird. But I don’t know. I love seeing you do what you enjoy.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome”, Monty patted his chest. “This video will be so embarrassing for you, you know? You’ve probably never smiled this much at once.”

“I’ll cut this out.”

“Don’t you dare! They must be allowed to agree with me.”

“You mean gang up on me with you?”

“Yes”, Monty grinned. “My turn”, he took the phone. “First time you told me you love me.”

“You really want this story out there?”

“Do _you_ want it out there? It’s only embarrassing for you.”

“I have no regrets”, Miller raised his brows at him in challenge.

Monty turned to the camera and cleared his throat dramatically. “It was a cold and dark night. Like, it was really, really late at night. I was about to go to sleep when my phone rings and if it’s not my handsome but often impulsive boyfriend. And it turns out he’s drunk off his ass, yelling over whatever music they were playing at the club. So I tell him to go somewhere where I can hear him, and he does. You know what he wants to say? That he forgot to do the dishes before leaving for Florida. So then I told him that I love him too.”

“So how’s that embarrassing for me?”

“You called me in the middle of the night just to tell me you didn’t do the dishes. You were partying at a convention but you were thinking about me and the dishes. It’s cute, which you find embarrassing.”

“Ah. That was it. Great. My turn.”

“Sure thing.”

Miller narrowed his eyes at him before searching for another question. “Oh, here’s one for you. What’s your favorite video game?”

“You think I’d get embarrassed? I won’t”, Monty looked straight at the camera. “I don’t play video games. I’m bad them. I really am. I said it. I bring shame to Asian nerds everywhere. I did the basic Spyro and Crash Bandicoot stuff as a kid, but it’s just not my thing. We’re truly one of those couples who don’t like almost any of the same things. And I like watching you play. Doesn’t that count?”

“It does”, he pulled the boy to his side. “I still love you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it”, Monty pinched his hip. “Is the next one mine?”

“Yeah, here.”

“Why haven’t there been any dirty questions? It’s all cutesy.”

“Please say you’re kidding.”

“Not at all”, Monty said.

“Great, keep looking”, Miller poked at the screen before Monty slapped his hand away.

“Cutest habits or nicknames?”

“Either one.”

“I have an answer for both. Do you?“

Miller sighed. "I do.”

“This is so cute everyone’s going to die. How much do you hate this?”

“I don’t know how much longer I can go on.”

“Okay, you first. And make it quick, sport.”

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Your cutest habit is your happy dance. It’s ridiculous. And I call you by your name, don’t I?”

“Don’t lie. You’re totally guilty of using 'babe’. Constantly. You just fight to tone it down when you know someone’s paying attention.”

“I’ll never admit to anything.”

“Fine”, Monty snorted. “I’m actually the one that calls you by your name because you normally go by your last name. I’m pretty sure you almost punched Jasper for trying to call you Nate once. He just can’t pull it off like I can. Also I’m the one you’re sleeping with so… And your cutest habit is licking your lips when you’re nervous. You have no control over your face.”

“I do around other people.”

“Now you’re just sweet-talking me”, Monty scrunched up his nose at him before looking to the phone again. “Finally! An almost dirty one.”

“Why.”

“Come on. It’s not that bad. It says 'rate the sex’. That’s harmless, right?”

“I’m not doing it and neither should you. A lot of young people watch these”, Miller turned to frown at him, but Monty just shrugged.

“It can be a lesson! Always have consent, use protection, wait till the third date or whatever that rule is –”

“Ha! Like you did?”

“Hey, now. You are _very_ attractive and I should _not_ be blamed!”

“Everyone’s judging you now. You brought this upon yourself.”

“I stand by my decisions, Nate. Deal with it.”

“I currently am. One more question. Should I do the honors and bring an end to this horror?”

“Be my guest”, Monty sat up straight to give him his best focused face.

“I’ll pick it without looking. Let’s scroll”, he swiped his finger over the screen and the tweets flew by until it stopped on one. Miller read it in his mind first but couldn’t say it out loud.

“How bad is it?” Monty leaned over to look at the screen. “Oh.”

“Who’s proposing to who?”

Their eyes met and he could see the smile tugging at Monty’s lips. He cleared his throat and without turning to the camera he said:

“I feel like that’s going to be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine the comments there would be


End file.
